fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tastyville
Tastyville is a big city where Papa's Pizzeria, Papa Louie's first restaurant, is located with Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments right above it. Pauly's Pepper, owned by Big Pauly, opened right next door to the Pizzeria. The Cloudberry Beauty Salon, run by Vicky and Mindy, is across the street. Tastyville is also home to Griller Stadium, where all 12 of the league's baseball teams play, and where Papa's Hot Doggeria is located. It is also home to the Tastyville Fluffmart. Tastyville is home to both the Tastyville Tomatoes baseball team and the Tastyville Cold Cuts hockey team. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5960 Tastyville is host to the annual Tastyville Rib Cook-Off. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5960 Townspeople * Allan - Hockey player. Returned to Tastyville after moving to and graduating from Oniontown High School. * Bertha - Head umpire at Griller Stadium. Also works as a hockey referee. * Chuck - Works at Papa's Wingeria in Starlight City. Taylor's roommate. Was once a model for a beachwear magazine. * Cooper - Works at Papa's Pancakeria on Maple Mountain. Greg's older brother. Owns a cat named Cookie. * Greg - Cooper's younger brother and expert on tomatoes. * Hugo - Owner of Hugo's Warped Records. Moonlights as "DJ Honey Buster" at Club Atomic. * James - Works at Papa's Cupcakeria in Frostfield. Also Papa Louie's handyman. * Kenji '- A competitive food eater and idol of Mitch. * 'Kingsley - Comedian and owner of Camp Kingsley, the local comedy club. * Mandi - Papa's Wingeria worker and wife of Tony. * Mindy - A hairdresser who works alongside her mother Vicky in the Cloudberry Beauty Salon. * Mitch - Works at Papa's Taco Mia! in Tacodale. Enjoys the outdoors with his friend Nick and fishing with his grandfather Wally. * Olga - A retired pizza-loving woman. In her younger years, she was crowned Miss Tastyville in the annual beauty pageant. Married to Little Edoardo. * Papa Louie - The chef and main protagonist of the series. He owns the Pizzeria with his nephew, Roy and has his name on ten other food businesses all over the area. * Penny - Works at Papa's Freezeria on Calypso Island. Alberto's girlfriend. * Pinch Hitwell - Formerly known as Johnny, legally changed his name to improve his chances of making it to the pros. As the designated player at Griller Stadium, he suits up for whatever team is the "home team" at Griller's Stadium. Thus, he wears the uniforms of all 12 of the baseball teams. * Prudence - Works at Papa's Pancakeria on Maple Mountain. Owns a prize-winning dog named Pickle. * Robby - A deckhand on a shrimp boat. Was tossed overboard and spent three years on an uncharted island. Finally rescued by Captain Cori on the S.S. Louie. * Roy - Works at Papa's Pizzeria. Papa Louie's nephew and main delivery driver. * Sue - The team leader at the Tastyville Fluffmart. * Taylor - Works at Papa's Hot Doggeria inside the Griller Stadium. Chuck's roommate. * Timm - Former lawyer who worked with Quinn. Now has aspirations of becoming a dancer. * Vicky - Owner and beautician of the Cloudberry Beauty Salon along with her daughter, Mindy. * Wally - Mitch's retired grandfather. Animals *'Cookie' - Cooper's orange-brown cat. *'Pickle' - Prudence's poodle with a pink hair bow. Category:Locations